Alicia Claus
Summary A beautiful witch on a journey to defeat the demons. Wields a huge gun known as the "Gunrod", reminiscent of a broom, and has magical powers that can bend nature itself to her will. The reason why she possesses the same powers as the demons and yet fights against them remains a mystery. Alicia appeared topless in the 2007 Videogame Preview in Playboy Magazine. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Alicia Claus Origin: Bullet Witch Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled marksman, unarmed combat and stealth tactics, her Gunrod can take form of a machine gun, a shotgun, a cannon, and a Gatling gun, Proficient magician, Elemental Manipulation (fire, wind, lightning, earth and light), Telekinesis, can generate forcefields, Plant Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Necromancy, can create her ammo through the use of magic and imbue them with elemental properties, can heal other people's wounds with her blood, can called upon lightning strikes, can summon a swarm of murderous ravens, can summon a dozen spears that burst out of the ground, impaling everything, can summon stone walls for cover, can create tornadoes, can force a rain of flaming meteors from the sky Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level Speed: Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 50+ Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level Stamina: High Range: Several hundred metres Standard Equipment: Her huge gun broom, Gunrod (which can take form of a machine gun, a shotgun, a cannon, and a gatling gun) Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: Using her blood to heal others harms her, cannot control where her meteors will land. Notable Attacks/Techniques: BASIC MAGIC: *'WILL POWER:' An unfocused sort of telekinesis, used to project objects through space using sheer force of will. Alicia can move objects as large as passenger cars, but generally not something as large as a truck or building. *'ROSE SPEAR:' Summons a phantasmal, projectile spear to hurl outwards, capable of impaling things any normal iron spear would. *'RAVEN PANIC:' Summons a swarm of murderous ravens to aggressively assault, distract, and peck at enemies. *'SACRIFICE:' Alicia can bleed herself to restore life essence in others. Her arcane blood can heal wounds and reverse injuries, though it cannot bring the dead back to life. Using this ability harms her noticeably. *'ANCIENT WALL:' Alicia can summon an arcane wall, which appears as normal bricks covered in magical symbols. It can serve as a temporary barrier against attack, though it can be shattered and broken as easily as any brick wall can be. THIRD CIRCLE (ADVANCED) MAGIC: *'LIGHTNING:' Conjures lightning bolts to strike a designated target. The effect is devastating even upon the stoutest, strongest, and biggest individuals, but using this ability is extremely draining. *'TORNADO:' Conjures an arcane tornado of massive cyclonic force, capable of sweeping up objects as large as oil tankers and ensnaring them in the swirling winds. Like Lightning, this ability is extremely draining for Alicia to use. *'METEOR SHOWER:' The most difficult of Alicia’s spells, used at great personal expense and only as a last resort. It forces a rain of flaming meteors from the sky, which devastate buildings and flesh alike. Alicia cannot control where ,precisely, they will land. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Bullet Witch Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Weather Users Category:Humans Category:Plant Users Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Gun Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 8